Harry Potter and the Dursley's Unlucky Summer
by Silvra
Summary: (Completed) Harry is bac at 4 privet drive for the summer between his 6th and 7th years...and the unexpected reigns.
1. THE TROUBLE BEGINS

CHAPTER 1 – _THE TROUBLE BEGINS_

"Oh, you would never believe what happened to poor Harry and his Muggle family the summer before he graduated Hogwarts, children," Hermione Weasley was sitting in the living room with Ron and their four children. The children wanted to here another story about Harry Potter.   
"What happened?" the youngest child, Celeste, wanted to know.   
"Well, you see, it all started the day after we returned from Hogwarts," Hermione paused to let the four children gather in closely... 

* * *

  
"Have a good summer, Harry!" Ron called, waving, while following his folks, "see you next summer!"   
"Yea, see you soon!"   
Hermione charged over and hugged Harry. "Have a wonderful summer, Harry!"   
"Yea, thanks..."   
Suddenly, the Dursley's came over. "Come, boy," Uncle Vernon commanded.   
And so, Harry's summer began...

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up and went downstairs. Not finding any of the Dursley's in the kitchen, he took the time to have some breakfast in peace.   
All too soon, though, the Dursley's came bounding down the stairs. And that's when all the trouble began...

* * *

"Well, as you can imagine, the Dursley's didn't like it when Harry ate their food without them," Hermione continued.   
"Why not?" their only son, Beryl, wanted to know.   
"Well," Ron answered, "You know that the Dursley's were never nice to Harry."   
"So?" Celeste looked at her father indignantly.   
"He should be allowed to eat when he wants to!" Shirley muttered.   
"You're right," Ron agreed, "but the Dursley's thought otherwise."   
"I don't like them," Mackenzie replied.   
"Well, you don't have to, dear" Hermione stated, "I don't think any one likes them!"   
The six of them started laughing.   
"Back to the story, unless you four want to go to bed?"   
A chorus of "no's" answered her question... 

* * *

  
"What are you doing, boy?!" Vernon snatched the bowl of cereal from Harry.   
"Eating. What's it too you?"   
That had been the wrong response. Vernon slapped Harry across the face. But unbeknownst to anyone in the house, someone was watching all of them through a magic mirror.   
  


* * *

  
"Well, well. We can't let them do that to Harry, can we?" Fred Weasley said to his twin brother, George.   
"Of course not!"   
And with that, George pulled out a sack.   
After raiding through it, he pulled out a few different pieces of candy.   
"Well, that should solve the problem!" Fred said once he figured out what candies George had pulled out!

* * *

"What's Uncle George gonna do?" Mackenzie wanted to know.   
"Shush, stop interrupting, you'll find out," Ron told her.   
"Well," Hermione continued... 

* * *

  
George put a piece of candy in his mouth and as he ate it, he seemed to disappear. "Another success with our Disaperogumies!" came George's voice.   
"Yes, sir!" Fred said and saluted his brother, "You know what to do! I'll be watching!"   
"It's time to give the Dursley's a taste of their own medicine!" and upon saying that, George left the room, while Fred resumed watching Harry and the Dursley's.   
  


* * *

  
By now, Harry was at the stove, cooking bacon for his hot-air balloon-sized cousin. Petunia was keeping a hawk's eye on him to, but she couldn't see the invisible George Weasley when he came in behind her.   
Shortly thereafter, Harry set the table and put their pancakes, bacon, and eggs on the table with their coffee.

* * *

"George crept around and dropped a piece of candy into each of the Dursley's coffee mugs."  

"Why'd he do that?" Beryl asked his mum. "I like Uncle Fred and Uncle George's candy! He shouldn't waste them!" he gave his mum an indignant frown.   
His parents started laughing.   
"You'll see dear. Why do you like their candies?"   
"Well, cause they make strange things happen."   
Shirley gasped, "He's gonna do something to them!"   
Again, Ron and Hermione started to laugh... 

* * *

  
After he had dropped the cadies in the mugs, George quickly backed out of the kitchen and into the hall, where he sat on the stairs. He didn't want to miss this!   
The three Dursley's began to gobble down their breakfast. Shortly after they had finished, the walked into the TV room to watch the news like they did every morning and left Harry to do the dishes. Then, the fun began...

Harry dropped a plate when he heard his aunt scream. As it shattered on the kitchen floor, he ran to the living room. What he saw there was so unexpected that he began to laugh. 

* * *

  
"What happened? Why'd she scream?" Mackenzie asked.   
"Yes what?" Beryl asked.   
"SHHHHH!" Celeste hushed them, with her pointer finger in front of her mouth. "I wanna hear the story!" 

* * *

  
He watched as a tail burst from Dudley's backside and fur sprouted out over his body. Within minutes, in Dudley's place sat a large dog. Petunia began to scream again though when she and Vernon started to shrink. Within another five minutes, there was an infant in the place of Petunia and two inch tall girl in the place of Vernon!

* * *

Celeste, Beryl, Shirley, and Mackenzie started laughing. 

* * *

  
Petunia tried to scream again, but started crying instead. She was a baby now after all! There was whimpering coming from Dudley and the funniest thing was when two-inch tall female Vernon started screaming shrilly at 

Harry, threatening him.   
  
Then, George walked into the room, as the invisibility spell wore off.   
"Well, Harry, what do you think? Think you'll have a more enjoyable summer?"   
"You did this?"   
"Of course!" George picked up the miniscule girl. "Hmm something went wrong here...you weren't supposed to shrink! Either way, you need cloths miss!"   
Vernon began to turn beet red. "I am NOT a miss!"   
"Oh yea?" George walked to the mirror in the hall way and set Vernon in front of it. Vernon gasped when he saw his nude feminine figure." What did you do to me!?"   
"Well, VIRGINIA, I turned you into a girl! A two inch tall one at that."   
Petunia started to wail and Dudley started to bark loudly. 'Virginia's' eyes went wide. "What is going on? There are NO dogs or babies in my house!"   
"O yes there are!" As Harry started to laugh at his un-aunt's misfortune, George carried 'Virginia' to his beloved wife and son!

"Well, I guess two of you need cloths!" George stated.   
"George?"   
"Hmm?"   
"Where's your brother? I know he's in on this too!"   
"Oh...He'll be here soon!"   
George turned around and conjured baby cloths for Petunia and a cute little dress for tiny 'Virginia'.   
"I will NOT wear a dress!"   
"Oh, yes you will! But first you need some underclothes!" George conjured a tiny bra and panties. Then he handed them to 'Virginia'. "If you don't put them on yourself, I'll have to put them on for you!"   
That's when Fred appeared. "George, that was sooo funny to watch in the mirror!"   
"Watch in the mirror?" Harry asked.   
"Yep. We have a magic mirror and we were watching you with it!"   
"Oh." Harry shook his head. "You two are nuts!"

'Virginia' slowly conceded to putting on her new clothes when George went to pick her and the undergarments up.   
While George was getting Virginia dressed, Fred conjured a collar for Dudley and Harry dressed Petunia.   
"So, how are you two going to change them back?"   
"Oh, they'll change back on their own...in about three months!"   
"Three months?!" Virginia screeched.   
"Yes three months. But I guess we can unshrink you."   
"I don't know. Should we?"   
"Yes Fred," Harry said, "I don't want to carry around a two-inch tall girl."   
"Ok."   
Fred said some words quietly and Virginia began to grow. Of course, her new dress ripped in the process.   
"You did that on purpose!" Virginia glared at Fred.   
"Of course! It's not everyday I get to see a naked GIRL!"   
"I'm NOT a GIRL!"   
"Yes you are!" George conjured another dress and set of undergarments for Virginia. "There you go, Get dressed!"

A little later they had conjured some baby stuff for Petunia and put her to bed for a nap. Then, with some persuasion, they got Virginia to walk Dudley.   
  
"So, Harry what do you want to do this summer?" Fred asked while shuffling thru his sack.   
"I don't know. But I have to do something about these three now."   
Fred dropped his sack and its contents scattered. The three of them quickly went to collect everything.  
"Boy you two have created tons of candies!"   
"Of course!" George replied. "We have to; we're running a joke shop!" 

* * *

  
"Ooo I like Uncle Fred and Uncle George's Joke shop mummy!"   
A chorus of "me too!"s followed Shirley's comment.   
"Well, maybe we can go their tomorrow."   
"Really mummy?!" Shirley exclaimed.   
"We'll see. If you are good."   
"YAY!"

"Well, Hermione, I think its bed time for bonzos!"   
"Nooooooo!" the four children called.   
"I do believe so."   
"Ohhhhh..." they chorused again.   
"Come on, off to bed. More story another day. I'll be up soon to tuck you in."   
"Oook," came the response.   
As the four children charged up the stairs, Ron took Hermione into his arms.   
"Well, I take we're going to my brothers' shop tomorrow?"   
"Yes," she responded and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I'd better go tuck them in."   
"Yea, I guess so," he responded smiling, "but not before I get my Hug!"   
The two of them wrapped themselves in a warm embrace and then after another kiss that lasted two minutes, Hermione went to tuck in the kids.


	2. HAROLD AND VIRGINIA EVANS

CHAPTER 2 – _HAROLD AND VIRGINIA EVANS_

The next morning the 4 children woke their parents up by jumping onto the bed and in one case, his father.   
"BERYL!" Ron exclaimed. 

* * *

  
"Yay!" a chorus of happy cries came from the backseat of the Weasley family car as they drove up to the Leaky Cauldron. The family all piled out of the car and quickly found their way into Diagon Alley and to the Weasley twin's Shop.   
"Well, hello there!" Fred and George greeted their nieces and nephew. "Would you scamps like to try our newest candy?"   
"Yea!!"   
"BEFORE you give it to them," Ron bellowed, "What is it?"   
"Uhmmm..,a secret?"   
"I don't trust that response, somehow. We don't need any more reversed ages or sexes...or even species...or anything else you can come up with!"   
"O ok...they're supposed to make the consumer grow an extra body part of some sort…it disappears after a few minutes, promise!"   
"Ok…" Ron conceded, much to his children's delight.   
After everyone had eaten a piece (Fred and George too, for 'Good advertising' and Hermione and Ron, who the twins persuaded with the help of the 4 kids)   
there was an assortment of tails and wings and horns sprouting from each person. Poor Ron had the worst one, however, an elephant's trunk!   
Suddenly, a woman burst into the room. "Fred! Where's the candy that I'm supposed to be putting on the shelves?"   
"It's not here yet, Tricia! Hey, come meet my brother and his family!"   
"O. Ok."   
As she came over to them, Celeste tugged at her uncle's pants.   
"Mummy was telling us how you played tricks on Uncle Harry's Aunt and Uncle and cousin. Could you tell us more?"   
"Please?" Mackenzie added.   
"Huh?" George looked at Hermione strangely.   
"That summer...a dog, a girl and a baby?" Hermione reminded him.   
"O! O I guess so, where'd she leave off?"   
"Where you were asking Uncle Harry what he wanted to do for the summer," Beryl and Shirley replied in unison.

"Ok, well, your Uncle Fred had spilled our candy sack and the three of us were cleaning it up... 

* * *

  
The door opened up just has the three of them had finished cleaning up the spilled candies. Virginia had returned... 

* * *

  
"You guys do know that we were calling Uncle Harry's uncle Virginia?"   
"Yea," Shirley said.   
"Ok, good, well Virginia returned with Dudley and... 

* * *

  
The boy/dog ran over wagging his tail when he smelled all the candies in Fred's sack.   
"O you want a candy do you?" Fred smirked at the dog. "Haha. I'll just have to leave some with Harry here and he can give them to you!"   
Fred handed Harry the candy sack, and apparated out of there. George, laughing, followed suit," Good luck Harry!"   
POP! The two of them were gone and Harry and Virginia were alone with a baby and a dog. Of course, due to the loud pop, baby petunia started to wail again. Virginia charged up the stairs, and Harry followed. What he didn't expect to see was Virginia already holding Petunia in her arms. "That is Uncle Vernon, under a spell, Harry!" he mumbled to himself. But the surprises weren't over. Virginia started to feed Petunia, but not with a bottle. Harry decided it was time for him to leave the room; he did not want to be around while his UNCLE acted like he was his wife's MOTHER and was feeding her in that fashion.

* * *

That's when Harry and his silver-eyed girlfriend walked into the shop.   
"Ooo Hi Aunt Aimee!" Celeste said.   
"You know I'm not your aunt," Aimee said, laughing.   
"Uncle George is telling use bout when he turned your uncle into a girl, Uncle Harry!" Beryl said.   
"What?!" Aimee asked.   
"Uhmm. Well, it wasn't my fault!"   
"Oh my word, do tell me!"   
"Ok, I guess, where are you four at?"   
Uncle Virginia is feeding Aunt Baby!"   
"Oh. Oh boy, well, I saw him, err, her feeding baby Petunia, so I left the room... 

* * *

  
Harry went downstairs to make dinner for the strange group. He filled the newly conjured dog bowl with dog food and set it by the table for Dudley. Then, he made a rather healthy meal for himself and Virginia. He had decided that if Virginia was going to feed Petunia like that, that she had better actually eat healthily for once. He whipped up a meal of Ham and pineapples, baked potatoes, peas, mixed fruits, and some buttered bread. He put milk at both places and went up to tell Virginia that food was ready.   
Whistling for Dudley, he put a high chair at the table then sat and waited patiently for them to join.

Virginia came down the stairs carrying Petunia. "Come on Dudley, she told the whimpering dog. Whether you are supposed to be a dog or not, you have to eat."   
She sat down at the table, and Harry got up to get the food from the pans.   
"Oh no! Vegetables? I'm not eating them!"   
Vernon showed through with that out burst. "Yes you are," Harry said, "Especially if you continue to feed Petunia!"   
Virginia looked at Harry and went to slap him, but this time Harry caught her hand. "Uncle Vernon, I do believe this time I am in charge of the situation. Now sit down and eat. All of your food."   
Virginia turned bright red and conceded. 

* * *

  
"Go Uncle Harry!" Mackenzie exclaimed.   
"Thank you, Mackenzie."   
"Interesting, Harry." Aimee gave him a very funny look.   
"I didn't know you had this side!"   
Harry turned bright red.

"Shortly after we finished dinner, we went upstairs to get ready for bed... 

* * *

  
After Harry had made Virginia help with the dishes they went upstairs to get ready for bed. Virginia changed Petunia's diaper while Harry Let Dudley out for a few minutes. Then Harry went to brush his teeth and do the other things one does before going to bed. He went back downstairs to let Dudley back in. Then he went to his room. What he didn't expect to find was Virginia in one of Petunia's skimpy nightgowns in his room.   
"What are you doing in here!?"   
"Well," Virginia said, looking at him slyly, "If you're going to try to act like the man of the house, you better be ready to be baby Petunia's father if I'm to be her mother till this is fixed. So you have to put up with me!"   
Harry groaned, but since it did seem like he was partly to blame, he didn't fight it. As long as his Uncle didn't try anything...

* * *

"You slept with your UNCLE?! Harry, I don't know," Aimee said between fits of laughter.   
Harry blushed bright red.   
About that time, though the children, Hermione, Ron and the twins extra body parts disappeared and Ron was able to speak again.   
"Yes he did, Aimee, but you haven't heard half of it! You see, Virginia became more girly as the days went by!"   
Harry turned even redder, "Let's go, Aimee," he mumbled.   
"Nah, I want to hear this! Ron, please continue," Aimee replied, laughing.   
Harry blushed even redder, if that was even possible.   
"The next morning, Petunia woke the two of them up, crying... 

* * *

  
"WAHHHHHHHH!" baby Petunia was crying. Harry and Virginia woke with a start.   
Having a temporary memory failure, Harry and Vernon looked at each other quizzically then both remembering the day's events at about the same time, they hopped out of bed.   
Virginia went to pacify Petunia while Harry went to let Dudley outside. Harry went backup the stairs to talk to his uncle.   
He walked into the room to find Virginia nursing again. He blushed but quickly got over it because what needed to be done needed to be done.   
"Virginia, I believe we need to go to the market. I can't go calling Fred and George every day and they didn't conjure much for you, Petunia or Dudley in your present states. Since I am still a student, I can't conjure the needed objects."   
Virginia looked up at him. "I guess your right, but what's our cover story?  
Meaning that many people might recognize you. Do you really want people to think that this baby is your child?"   
"Hmm, no. I'll think about it while I make us breakfast."   
  
Of course, though Harry didn't realize it, Fred and George were still watching him...

Harry was in the kitchen when Fred appeared next to him. "So you need a disguise so you can go into town, do you?"   
"Yea...Hey wait, when'd you get here?"   
"Just now. Now let me see," Fred replied. "I think this candy should solve your problem!"   
"Fred what is it?"   
"O, it's just a candy that will change your appearance; make you look a little different is all."   
Harry looked at the innocent face that meant there might be trouble.   
"And the catch? How long does it last?"   
"O, it should wear of the same day as the other ones. In fact all the candies are set to expire the last day of August. And the one thing to never fail (for the most part) is our candy timers."   
Harry decided to trust Fred, after all, he didn't want to be recognized or thought of as a teen father. He popped the piece of candy into his mouth. Well, at least it tasted good.   
"O, by the way, it makes you about ten years older...so you'll be twenty-six in a minute. Which is about right, since your girl-izized youthened uncle is presently twenty-four!"   
"Fine time to tell me!" Harry told Fred, his voice changing as he spoke.   
Turning around to look into the hall mirror that a two inch Virginia had first seen herself in the day before, Harry watched as his unruly black hair lightened to almost blonde and smoothed out. The scar on his forehead shrank into his skin and his green eyes turned blue. Suddenly, he didn't need his glasses and he slowly grew a little more muscular and taller.   
That's when Virginia came down with the baby.   
"Hello, Virginia, Meet Harold, Your new spouse!" Fred exclaimed with a glint in his eyes. Boy did he love to cause trouble! The two of them looked at him wide eyed as he handed them two rings.   
"If you're going to play the part, you must look the part!" Fred said laughing as he let Dudley into the house. The poor boy looked at his "father" and "mother" then at Harry and the rings that the two of them were holding. He seemed to be laughing at the two of them.

* * *

"Oh boy, Harry, you really got into this, didn't you?" Aimee asked laughing.   
"Aimee, that's not it. You see, "Harold" brought "Virginia" to Diagon Alley where Ron and I were purchasing things for our trip. My parents had invited the Weasleys to join them on a trip that summer for their hospitality earlier during the year, so we were getting supplies. Harry's uncle wouldn't let him go, so we didn't expect to see "him", but I guess we sort of didn't!" Hermione stated.... 

* * *

  
About an hour later, Harold and Virginia walked through the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley, with Petunia in Virginia's arms and Dudley on a leash that Harold was holding.   
"Let's start with getting you two some clothes," Harold said.   
While in the store, they ran into Hermione and Ron.   
"Hermione! Ron!" Harry called to his friends.   
Of course they didn't recognize him. But George came to the rescue. Coming up behind Ron and Hermione, he said, "Don't you two recognize your dear friend, Harry?"   
"HARRY?!" Hermione exclaimed.   
Harry blushed and nodded as George said, "Actually, Harold. Harold and Virginia and Petunia...what's your last name Harold?"   
"Uhmm…Evans," he responded. He didn't know why he picked his mother's name, but it was the first thing he thought of.   
"Are you serious?" Ron wanted to know.   
"Yes, but at the fault of your twin brothers."   
"You're lucky then, that they're staying behind so they don't have to close their shop!"   
"Yea, I guess."   
Shortly after this encounter they were walking over too the Leaky Cauldron. Ron reported that he and Hermione were supposed to be meeting his and Hermione's parents there for lunch. Harold decided that it was probably time to feed his "new" family too, so gathered them up and followed.

* * *

"Speaking of lunch," Harry interrupted the story, "Isn't it time to go get some? We can finish the story later."   
"Ok!" the four children exclaimed.   
  



	3. MEMORY CHANGES

CHAPTER 3—_MEMORY CHANGES_

  
With that, they left to go get food.

Harry led the entire group to a small muggle restaurant outside of Diagon Alley near the Leaky Cauldron. He was hoping to keep from having more of this embarrassing story told. After asking the waiter for a table for 11, they were led to a private party room.   
"I hope you don't mind sir, but it's the only place in the restaurant with that many seats."   
"It's fine. Thank you."   
Harry looked at the group of witches and wizards and quickly decided to order the special of the day for everyone. But unfortunately for Harry, no sooner had the waiter said that it would be about 30 minutes and left some appetizers and soda on the table, then the waiter left and the children brought up the topic once again.   
"So, Uncle Harry? What happened next?" Celeste wanted to know.   
"Well, nothing else much happened that day," Harry replied turning bright red.   
"Nothing much happened THAT day," Ron repeated, but... 

* * *

  
Harold and Virginia followed the three Weasley and Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Hermione followed suit when Fred introduced Harold and Virginia Evans as the sponsors for the twins' candy shop.   
  
Later that night, Harold stared at himself in the mirror. "Virginia- no VERNON, Uncle Vernon is taking care of the ba- AUNT Petunia," He mumbled to himself. "I should let the do-Dudley back in. ARGH! I can't believe I'm doing this! He's my Uncle!" Harry exclaimed. He slammed the bathroom door shut on his way to go down stairs.   
"Who's your Uncle, dear?"

Harry froze in place and turned to look wide eyed at his uncle. "What do you mean?" He asked her, shaking.   
"Who is your Uncle? Are you alright?"   
Virginia looked clearly concerned.   
"Uncle Vernon," Harry started, "Don-"   
"You don't have an Uncle Vernon, Harold, are you ok?"   
Dumbfounded, Harold could only nod. He quickly went downstairs and let Dudley in. Then he sat down at the kitchen table to think.   
"He really doesn't remember, I mean she doesn't, I mean- O I don't know what I mean!"   
'whimper whimper'   
Harold looked down to see Dudley leaning his head in his lap, whimpering and staring at him with doleful brown eyes. Harold reached down and scratched the do behind the ears. "I'm ok now, boy, I'm sorry. Come on, let's get to bed."   
The two of them went upstairs. Shortly after Dudley had settled on the carpet and Harold had gotten into bed, Virginia joined him.   
  
The next morning, Harold woke up early. The baby wasn't awake yet, so he walked in to see her. She woke up shortly after he went into the room and cooed at him, so he picked her up and carried her downstairs.   
Not too long after tat, Virginia must have woken up because she came bounding down the stairs calling, "Harold, is our daughter with you?!"   
"Calm down, dear! Yes, Petunia is with me!"   
"Oh, good! Come with me, dearest," Virginia cooed to the infant, and took her into the living room.

That's about when Ron, Hermione and the twins decided to come through the fireplace. All four of them were quite surprised to see Virginia right there on the couch feeding Petunia. They quickly left her be and walked into the kitchen.   
"Hi, Harry," Ron said. "We wanted to drop by and wish you luck before we left!"   
"Oh, well have fun."   
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said and she gave him a hug.   
"Hey, Harry, If my brother's spell doesn't wear off by the second to last day of August, tell Dumbledore!"   
"Yes, please do," Hermione added.   
Ron and Hermione left, completely oblivious to the confused looks that their friend was giving them. But Fred and George noticed.   
"Hey, are you ok?" Fred asked.   
"Yea, I'm fine, but what was that all about?"   
"What do you mean, Harry?" George asked.   
"Tell Dumbledore what?"   
Fred and George exchanged a worried glance. "That we transformed your cousin into a dog, your Aunt Petunia into an infant and your Uncle Vernon into a woman?"   
"I don't have an Uncle Vernon, and the only Petunia in my life is my darling daughter, whom my wife, Virginia, is currently feeding."   
Fred and George exchanged another worried glance and muttered "Uh oh," in unison before disapperating out of there. 

* * *

  
"You forgot who you were, Harry?" Tricia asked.   
"Yea," he mumbled.   
"Boy that must have been the most fun prank of all, Fred! Wherever did you come up with the idea?"   
"Uhmm. Actually, that wasn't supposed to happen!"   
Before any one could say more, the waiter brought in a large steak platter, a bowl of mashed potatoes, a bowl of corn and a basket of assorted fruits.

Once the waiter had refilled the soda pitchers and had gone, Mackenzie went over to her uncle.   
"What happened next?"   
"Well, your uncle George and I went back to our candy lab... 

* * *

  
"O boy, that isn't what was supposed to happen." Fred murmured.   
"What are we going to do?" George asked.   
"I don't know."   
"Well, they should turn back by the end of August."   
"Yes, but what if something complicates it before then?"   
"Like what?"   
"George! They think that they are HUSBAND and WIFE! They have forgotten who the really are! Uncle and nephew! What if they do something that, well, that married people do?"   
"O my word," George trailed off.   
"If that happens and she becomes pregnant, it'll delay the timer for the spell to wear off, George."   
"O my word."   
Fred and George sat there thinking for a few minutes.   
"I know! If they do have that problem, our timespeed drops should work! They make time speed up for the consumer!"   
"Yea, but what about the complications that they don't like to slow down?"   
"The spell clock for the original one should stop it!"   
"True! You're bloody brilliant!"

* * *

"Of course, it turned out to be a god discussion to have."   
"What do you mean, Fred?" Aimee asked, nervously.


	4. PREGNANCY AND CANDY

CHAPTER 4—_PREGNANCV AND CANDY_

"Well, because my uncle became pregnant," Harry responded, blushing as red as can be.   
"You SLEPT with him-I mean her as in SLEPT with her?" Aimee was horrified.   
"Well, you have to remember the spell we were under. We had completely different memories behind us, ones of the 'new' lives as Harold and Virginia, and no memory whatsoever of Vernon or Harry. And, well, according to our memories, this wasn't the first time, and there was a little baby there to prove these new memories. Fred and George leave nothing out when they make their candies."   
"O god, Heaven save me," Aimee replied.   
"Please continue," Tricia asked, "This story is hilarious!"   
"Well," Harry said, "There's really no point."   
"Yes there is!" Ron cried and began to continue. "Fred and George began to watch Harry and Vernon like hawks... 

* * *

  
That night after Dudley was let in and Petunia was feed was such a night that the poor dog got up during the night and went over to the baby's room to sleep. The couple in the bed was making to much noise!   
  
The next morning, Petunia woke them up by crying again. Virginia quietly got up, got the wailing child and returned to the bed. As she began to feed the child, Harold sat there, cradling her in his arms.   
  
Fred and George had been watching the two of them almost all night. They stopped when privacy was called for. Not knowing what to do, they ach ate one of their disaperogummies and quickly went to the house where the new little family lived. They had to find out if she was pregnant. After each of them had thrown pregnancy test spells at her stomach, they realized that she was. It was the moment they dreaded.   
  
After a little while, Virginia and Harold came downstairs. Fred and George ate another of their disapearogummies and quietly waited for the couple to sit down with drinks in front of them. After a few minutes, the twins got their chance. Each of them dropped a candy into a glass and left.

* * *

The story was interrupted yet again as the little group got up and left the restaurant. Harry paid for the meal and quickly ran outside to catch up with the group. It was quickly decided that everyone was going to Ron and Hermione's house.   
  
About an hour later everyone was back together, except the four kids who had lost interest in the story.   
"Are you going to continue to tell us this story?" Tricia wanted to know.   
This time, to everyone's surprise, Harry responded positively.   
"Yes, we should. Aimee, I would like you to hear this. Such secrets don't help a relationship."   
"Uhmm. Right, Harry."   
The poor lady was distraught. How could Harry have done this?   
"Of course, at the time, we didn't know they put the candies in our drinks," Harry started the story back up, "but, you would never believe the speed at which things happened for the next handful of days.... 

* * *

  
Harold and Virginia ate their breakfast in a comfortable quiet. Petunia sat in her 'mother's' lap and cooed gently at Dudley, who was sitting by Harold on the floor.   
  
Later, things got scary.

Both of them knew that what had happened the night before had only happened the night before, but they also didn't know of the twin's candies that were adding to the mix-up.   
By the end of the day, Virginia was showing. In fact, she appeared to be a month pregnant! Harold called the Witches' Midwife Office at the Wizarding Hospital and a witch came to check on Virginia. She quickly acknowledged that Virginia was a month pregnant. Harold and Virginia were both quite surprised.   
  
"Hahaha! George! It's working!" Fred called from the magic mirror. "Virginia is a month along in less than twenty four hours!"   
"That fast? Wow!"   
Somehow, the twins thought it quite amusing, but they weren't thinking about the complications of WHO was pregnant... 

* * *

  
"A month in a day?" Tricia was amazed. "Boy, she must be the luckiest woman in the world!"   
"No, dear," Fred corrected. "HE is the most unlucky man in the world!"   
"Why? He's a woman at the moment."   
"Yes, he is, at this moment in our story."   
"What do you mean by that?"   
Harry started laughing. "You'll see, Tricia!"   
Harry shook his head, remembering the midwife's expression, but he knew that they weren't at that part of the story yet!

"To understand what is going on in our story, ladies, you have to realize the chemistry of two candy spells are affecting each other. For both Harold and Virginia, the first candy has a timer on it. The way it is set up is to wear off either at the end of three months or at the closest most convenient time. In other words, things can make it take longer if it is in the best interest of the affected person. The new candy, the timespeed drop, which speeds up time for the person who eats it...just inside them, not anywhere else. When it hits the previous spell, it speeds it up, all of it." George told them.   
"Ok, that is understandable," Tricia replied.   
Aimee just nodded. Why did Harry want to tell her this? He's right. Secrets like this aren't good for relationships, but she was being to wish she had never heard any of this.   
Harry looked at her with a look of concern, then continued his story, "The next day was much the same, but.... 

* * *

  
Virginia was definitely getting along with her pregnancy. By the end of the day, she was showing even more! Harold, concerned, called the Hospital again and asked for them to send a midwife to stay at the house until the baby was born. They agreed.

Soon, the midwife arrived. She quickly acknowledged the situation.   
"Yesterday when I was here, I swear this poor woman was a month pregnant!" she told him, "But she must either be a very unique person with a unique child in her womb or some enchantment is affecting her."   
Harold thought about the situation, but he couldn't come up with a reason for the unexpected speed of Virginia's development.   
  
Each day, that week, Virginia was another month along. By the time they got back around to Monday, she was in labor. That night, the midwife called the hospital and requested that a doctor come to the house the following day.   
"I have a feeling that this child will be born tomorrow. And I have a feeling there will be complications."   
It had been eight days so far, Virginia was as round could be. The next morning must have been the craziest morning the doctor and the midwife had ever seen. In fact, the on looking Weasley twins quickly worked up another pair of candies, specially made for Harold and Virginia, set up to wear out within a month. But judging by their knowledge of their own candies, there was going to be trouble if they didn't get there soon.

The doctor setup a room for Virginia to be in when the child was born, and all too soon, the midwife's prediction proved true. But so did the twins. They just weren't done in time!   
  
"Come on, PUSH these guys out! The doctor was telling Virginia. You see, she was pregnant with twins! The doctor had just realized it a few minutes ago. The first child was halfway out when the timer finally struck. Harold was sitting there, holding Virginia's hand, and then, suddenly, it was Vernon's hand. He looked up and saw the doctor's and the midwife's surprised faces when they realized that there were a pair of twins emerging into the world from the womb of a MAN! Then, they had to start paying attention to the birthing again. The first child came free and there was yet another one.   
"PUSH...uhm, sir. Push the child out."   
That's about the time that Fred and George arrived on the scene. "Harry, eat this."   
Harry only nodded, while the doctor looked at the newcomers suspiciously.   
"Don't worry, Doc."   
After Vernon had eaten his new candy as well, he again became Virginia and the poor befuddled doctor helped the other child into the world.

During the next hour, the babies were washed and fed. Luckily by this time, Petunia could use a bottle! The poor doctor chose to ignore the complications. Both he and the midwife decided quietly to themselves that they had imagined it. If they had asked each other, they would have realized that they were right, but it was probably better this way. After Harry paid the bills, (2 galleons to be exact) the two of them left.   
The problem at hand was now the two new children. You see, now Virginia and Harold remembered who they really were!   
Each of them sat on the couch, holding an infant while Fred and George shifted uncomfortably. Petunia was crawling around the floor under the watchful eye of Dudley.   
"So," Fred said, breaking the silence, "What are you going to call them?"   
Harry looked at Virginia, the woman who was really his uncle, as she sat feeding one of the two newborns. She had had girls. Vernon looked up at Harold. He wasn't sure what to think. He, a respectable man, had just given birth to two beautiful baby girls. With his nephew. The uncomfortable silence resumed.   
After a little bit, Harold and Virginia switched which kid they were holding and she began to feed the other one.   
"How about Cassandra and Miranda?" Virginia finally suggested.   
"Sure," Harold said, smiling. Then he looked at the other twins in the room. "So, what do the new candies do?"   
"Well, uhmm, they turn you back into Harold and Virginia Evans for now, but uhmm, they should wear off the same day as Dudley's and Petunia's," George said, uncomfortably.   
"Will we forget who we are again?"   
"Uhmm, we don't know. You see, that, erm, wasn't supposed to happen."   
"So, therefore, probably." 

* * *

  
"If two children were born, where are they now?" Aimee asked Harry.   
"At the moment, they're with their 'mother'!"   
"Oh."   
"But they live with me."   
Aimee looked surprised. "O my! Those two little girls? Candi and Mira?"   
"Yes. Those two."   
Aimee was so surprised she fell off her chair.

"How far into the summer is it by now?" Tricia wanted to know.   
"Actually, it was only the second week. We had gotten off the Hogwarts Express on the first of July and the twins were born on the fourteenth."   
"O boy. So there's more trouble brewing."   
"Yes ma'am!"   
"Would you like to meet the twins?"   
"Sure!"   
"ok."   
Harry got up to call the girls and invite them over.

Shortly after he called them, Mira and Candi appeared through the fireplace. The twins were now ten, and they looked totally different from their father. Mira had long, brown hair that she had pulled back into two braids. Candy looked something like her 'mother' well, like Virginia, anyway, with long blonde hair, also in braids.   
They ran to Harry and hugged him, "Daddy!"   
"Hello, you two. How are you?"   
"Good. You?"   
"Excellent. Hey, come and meet Tricia and Aimee."   
The twins took an instant liking to Aimee. Harry was pleased. The two girls soon joined the other children, who were playing Quidditch at a lower level then normal, outside.   
  
While the adults watched the game, Tricia brought back up the story.   
"Well," Harry started up again, "we discussed with Fred and George the complications of their spells, but the two of them quickly left... 

* * *

  
After Fred and George left, Harry and Vernon actually began to talk civilly together. Well, Harold and Virginia anyway.   
"Harry," Virginia said, "What if their spell isn't reversible?"   
Harold looked at her very uncomfortably, "Then I guess we have a very new life to live with three little girls, Uncle Vernon."   
"And if it is reversed? What are we going to do with Cassandra and Miranda?"   
"What so you mean?"   
"Two infants in a family that appear from nowhere? Might look strange."   
"Oh well, it can look strange. Our daughters can live here for now and in two or three years when I move out on my own, they can live with me."   
"Alright."   
Later that night, however, more trouble occurred.

Dudley may be a dog now, bur that didn't stop him from always wanting food; it only made him forget who he was. He finally found the candy sack that Fred and George had left with Harry; Dudley ate several pieces before Harold got up to make dinner and caught him. "O no. Get out of there, Dudley!"   
Dudley backed away from the bag, tail tucked between his legs.   
"O lord, what kinds of things are going to happen to you now?" Harold muttered, shaking his head.   
  
The first problems they found with Dudley were during dinner. A winged puppy flew into the kitchen.   
"Dudley!" Virginia cried out. The puppy flew over too her and began licking her face.   
But later another problem arose. Dudley started to go right through things like a ghost!   
"O no! Harry! He's not dead is he?" Virginia asked in a shrilly voice.   
"I don't know, Uncle Vernon," Harold responded.   
The two of them were trying so hard to hold onto their memories. They quickly ascertained that Dudley was still alive because he still kept eating. Ghosts, they decided, can't eat.   
Their attempts to remember themselves were lost though because before the night was over, they were back to addressing each other as Virginia and Harold. They didn't remember. Harold and Virginia sat together that night feeding the three little girls. Harold had Petunia in his arms with a bottle. While Virginia was feeding Cassandra, Miranda was in the playpen. After Petunia finished her bottle, Harold set her into the playpen and picked up Miranda. Virginia shortly handed him Cassandra though and started to feed Miranda. Later they put the three girls to bed and went to bed themselves.

* * *

"The next morning, however was quite amusing," Harry told the people listening to the story.   
"O, no, you can skip this part, Harry," Fred said quickly.   
"What happened?"   
Harry looked at Tricia, who had asked, "Your dear Fred and his brother got themselves into trouble," Harry answered, laughing. "You see, the next morning, they came over again to figure out what happened to Dudley and Virginia found a sack of candy." 

* * *

  
  
Trying to be hospital, Virginia put the candies into a bowl and set them on the table. Fred and George quickly ate a piece each.

They had forgotten the sack of candies they had left with Harry, even though they were trying to figure out what had happened to the poor dog.   
Now that they had unwittingly eaten some of there own candies, the trouble was on them!   
Within minutes, in the places of Fred and George were two new figures; a miniscule person with green skin was in Fred's place and a huge pink rabbit that filled up much of the room was in George's place.   
"O no!" the little green Fred cried out, "The candies from that sack! We ate them! And they're ALL set to wear of on the last day of August!"   
Fred was frantic, and quickly afterwards, so was the giant rabbit. Fred quickly went to the candy bowl and dug through it. After finding what he wanted, he unwrapped it. "Hey, George!" he called up and threw the candy, "catch!"   
The rabbit caught the candy in his mouth and ate it. He quickly became a very tiny rabbit; one so small that tiny green Fred could hold him in his arms.

* * *

"George became a teensy weensy pink rabbit?"   
Tricia and Aimee began laughing hard.   
"Fred, dear," Tricia blurted out, "you must have been very Christmassy with red hair and being green, like one of Santa's elves!"   
Fred and George turned bright red as everyone else laughed.   
"We were able to fix it, to some extent!"   
"Sure you were, Fred! You may have changed your colors again, and even yourselves, but you didn't fix yourselves!" 

* * *

  
The two tiny figures stood on the table for a few minutes, and then Fred again jumped into the candy bowl. Regrettably, being smaller than the candies makes it difficult to find specific types. He was looking for a purple candy. After a little while, he found one.   
"Aha! I found the candy to make me my own size!"   
He ripped at the paper and then broke two pieces off. He ate one and fed the other to George. 

* * *

  
  
"Unfortunately, it wasn't the candy he thought it was!"

"What happened?" Tricia asked.   
"You don't need to know that, Tricia," Fred said, blushing.   
"Well," Harry continued, "the candies made them turn into something quite unexpected." 

* * *

  
  
At first the candies didn't seem to do anything, but the, the two of them began to turn brown and shrink! Their forms quickly began to look like that of flower seeds. Harold looked at them for a minute, trying to figure out what the candies did; did they really turn into seeds?   
They actually had, and the spell was still working. Suddenly the two seeds started to sprout and Virginia quickly grabbed a flowerpot off the windowsill and put the two seeds into the dirt. They just watched in silence as the two plants began to emerge from the dirt.   
The bad thing was that Virginia put them into the same pot, so the two plants merged together. Suddenly, a large purple flower burst out into the open and blossomed. That's when Fred and George reappeared. The problem was that now they were merged together. They were already identical twins. Now they were Siamese twins! Connected by their sides! They had become a three legged, two headed being. To add to that, the candy had turned them into a flower fairy; therefore they had a pair of wings sprouting from their back. But they still weren't any bigger than the green Fred had been!   
"Argh! We've become one!" George's head cried.   
"O my, I'm afraid to look," Fred replied. He had his eyes shut quite tightly.   
"You two have finally fallen into your own traps, I believe," Harold said, laughing.

* * *

"So, you fixed it, did you?" Tricia replied. "I don't think so! However did you two get back to normal?"   
"I don't think they ever were normal, Tricia!" Ron exclaimed.   
"True. So what happened next?"   
"We feed the poor flower fairy some dinner!"   
"That is a smart idea."   
  
Just then there was a knocking at the door. Harry got up to answer it.   
"Why, Hello, Uncle Vernon!"

"Hello, Harry. Where are the twins? Are they ready to come home? They leave for camp tomorrow."   
"O, sure. Candi! Mira! Time to go!"   
"Thanks."   
"You're welcome."   
Vernon took a bag out of his pocket and ate a piece of candy from the bag. Instantly, in his place stood Virginia.   
"Mommy!" cried the two girls as they came charging down the stairs. After a few minutes, Virginia and the girls left.   
"He became Virginia, knowingly," Aimee stated, astonished.   
"Yes he did," George said. "Once a week, Petunia leaves for her Aunts house and that's when the twins stay over. Vernon pays us a galleon per bag of 15 specially made candies. They work for exactly 24 ours. He decided that the girls needed their mom, and he really is their mother!"   
The room filled with laughter, but Harry didn't join in. In fact, he was privately glad that his uncle did that.   
"So, what's next?" Aimee asked.


	5. MORE CANDIES

CHAPTER 5—_MORE CANDIES_

"That night was another crazy one. 10-month-old Petunia got her hands on one of the pieces of candy and hid it in her teddy bear, which had a rip on the seam. 

* * *

  
  
That night, after Virginia put the three girls to bed, Petunia began to eat the candy.   
The next morning, When Virginia came into the room to check on the babies, she was quite surprised to find that the teddy bear in Petunia's crib was growing human parts and the sleeping child was growing teddy bear parts. Virginia ran to get Harold and they quickly went to Petunia's crib.   
They arrived in time to see her ears appear on the bear and the bear's ears appear on her. The second to last thing was her face turned into his and vice versa. Then finally, all the seams disappeared from the bear and rippled on to the child, who woke with a start and started to cry.

The next few weeks went by rather uneventfully. Harold was taking care of the Wesley's shop. Virginia put the candies out of reach of little hands.   
In fact, nothing went wrong for three weeks. Then the Weasleys and the Grangers came home from their trip. Hermione and Ron persuaded their parents (and supposedly Harry's Uncle) to let them come over and stay for a week at Harry's house.   
Last they knew, however, was that Harry was Harold and Vernon was Virginia; there was baby Petunia and finally, Dudley was a dog. Boy, were they in for the surprise of their life.   
  
Ron and Hermione arrived via flew powder at approximately noon. Everyone was home at the time, but Ron and Hermione weren't expecting to see two infants who weren't Petunia, sitting on Virginia's lap and who were taking turns being fed by her. Harold walked into the living room.   
"Where'd these two babies come from, Harry?" Hermione asked.   
"They were born on July 14th. Aren't our children beautiful?"   
Ron's jaw dropped to the floor, "You're children? They're yours?"   
"Of course. Who else's would they be? My darling Virginia gave birth first thing in the morning."   
Hermione looked dumbstruck.   
PLOP! Ron fainted and fell to the floor.

For once in her life, Hermione wasn't thinking straight. Last time she had seen someone faint, the person was given chocolate to make him feel better. So, she unwittingly stood up and looked around. Seeing a bowl of candies on the mantle, she grabbed a piece of chocolate from it and shoved it into Ron's mouth before Harold or Virginia could react.   
"NO! Don't!" Harold cried, just a moment to late. You see, that was the bowl of Fred and George's candies.   
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, popping another piece of candy into her own mouth.   
"Dearie, you're both in for it now," Virginia stated.   
Ron sat up, rubbing his head, "She in for what?"   
"Not just her, you too, for you both just ate one of Fred and George's candies," Virginia said calmly, as changes in the two dumbstruck teenagers began to occur.

Ron's eyes went wide as his arms and legs sprouted course, black hairs. Suddenly, four more legs sprouted from his sides and six more eyes appeared on his face. Slowly his body became that of a spider, and yet he started to grow. Pincers sprouted from below his neck and started making clicking noises, as he said, "What's happening to me?"   
Within minutes, He had turned into a giant spider; an Acromantula, to be exact. He was suddenly even more scared because he had an urge to eat every person in the room.   
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was also changing drastically. She bean to shrink, and started to turn a greenish brown color. Her ears became pointy and moved closer to the top of her head. Big, almost beady black eyes replaced her own, and her hands and feet became slightly larger then normal, with elongated fingers and toes. When she finally stopped changing, she stood a mere two and a half feet tall, and wore only a pillowcase, instead of her clothes. She had become a house elf. 

* * *

  
  
"So basically," Fred stated, "Ron became his worse nightmare, and Hermione became one of those she was trying to liberate."   
"It was quit amusing," George said, "but I was a bit nervous about Ron. What if he tried to eat one of us?"


	6. SPIDER, SNIDGET, AND HOUSE ELVES

CHAPTER 6—_SPIDER, SNIDGET, AND HOUSE ELVES_

Suddenly, Dobby appeared out of nowhere, screaming, like nobody had ever heard him. "Mr. Harry Potter, sir!!! Dobby must wa-" but Dobby turned around and saw Harold and Virginia, and screamed again. "Mr. Harry Potter! What has happened! What has Dobby done!?" Dobby proceeded to run to the oven, turn it on, and throw himself in. Virginia sniffed the air and said "Wow.... he smells good...I wonder if he tastes as good as he smells."   
That's when Harold finally reacted. He had been sitting there, dumbfounded. He ran and pulled Dobby from the oven and turned it off. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything!"   
"Yes I did, sir!"   
"Then what did you do?"   
"I turned you into someone you're not, Mr. Harry Potter!"   
"You did nothing of the sort!" Fred/George flew over. "We did that Dobby."   
"No, I did!"   
"Hey, look, calm down, Dobby!" Hermione said. She didn't realize yet that she was now a house elf.   
"Who are you, pretty elf?" Dobby asked.   
"What?" poor Hermione had no idea of what he was talking about.   
Harold picked her up and stood her in front of the mirror in the hallway that everyone had been seeing their transformed selves in all summer. She screamed. And that's when the house elf instincts kicked in, for she grabbed the lamp and began hitting herself, "I mustn't think I'm a witch, I mustn't think I'm a witch!"

Ron didn't want her to be hitting herself on the head, so he reached out with a long leg and wrapped it around the lamp and took it from her.   
"You are a witch, Hermione!"   
"No, I am a lowly house elf, lucky to be able to do what my dear Master asks of me!"   
Ron would have looked dumbfounded if you could have seen expression on his face.   
But then, suddenly, the Acromantula instincts also started to come in.   
"Harry! Help! The spider I've become wants to eat you!"   
Harold got wide eyed as Ron stopped acting like himself and started advancing on him. Ron's face suddenly went from apprehensive to almost pure evil hunger!

Harold quickly turned around and went back to the living room, looking for something to defend himself with. Suddenly he spotted the bowl of candies on the floor. He quickly grabbed one, on a whim. Fumbling with the wrapper, as he shook, watching the giant spider approach him menacingly, he finally got it open as Ron started to say in a very evil voice, "So, human, I've hunted you-"   
Harold threw the candy into the open   
mouth. The spider closed its mouth in surprise and instantly, it shrank down to the size of a snitch. Ron quickly became round like one, and grew wings, while his eight legs disappeared. Two tiny feet popped out from the bottom of his belly and six of his eyes disappeared while the remaining two became like tiny red gemstones. All of his black hair disappeared and in its place, were now gold feathers. Finally, a very long beak protruded from his face.   
Harold at first thought Ron had become a Snitch, but when he went to pick him up, Ron jumped into the air and zipped over to the hallway mirror. He had become a Golden Snidget.   
Harold spotted Hermione's wand on the floor and conjured a large birdcage.   
"Accio Ron!"   
After he had put Ron in the birdcage, he said, "I'm sorry, but it's for your own good."   
Ron screeched indignantly.   
"Well, your clothes are there on the floor and you know from your last transformation that the instincts of the Snidget will soon emerge. Your brothers claim that the spells for the candies will wear off at the end of August."   
Harold watched as Ron stopped complaining.   
"If it does work, do you really want to be flying somewhere outside when you become you again? First of all, you'll fall to your death, second, if you don't die, you'll be very badly hurt. Third, you'll be nude. Finally, this birdcage is huge!"   
"Harold?"   
"Yes, dear?"   
"What does that type of bird eat?"   
Harold's eyes went wide. "I guess I'd better go figure that out, Virginia!"

Poor Dobby watched all this in confusion. Fred/George noticed this and flew over to him.   
"Hey Dobby, why don't you go chatter with Hermy? The poor girl looks like she doesn't know her Master needs to know what Snidgets eat. Maybe you can help her?"   
"Dobby will help Hermy so she doesn't displease her Master," Dobby responded, nodding. He quickly ran over to Hermy and said, "Come Hermy, we must find out what Snidgets eat for your Master."   
"Yes, Master Harold Evans must get his information," Hermy responded and followed Dobby. Both Dobby and Hermy snapped their fingers and disappeared. 

* * *

  
  
"This is ridiculous! Ron, a Snidget?" Tricia stated.   
"Yes, and I became a house elf," Hermione stated.   
"What happened to spew after that, Hermione?" Aimee asked.   
"Well, Uhmm. It kinda died. As a house elf, I wanted to obey a master," Hermione answered, blushing. The four children came inside from their Quidditch game just as Hermione said this.   
"You were a house elf, Mommy?" Shirley asked.   
Hermione turned around, surprised.   
"Yes, she was," Harry said, laughing, "Thanks to your Uncles!"   
Hermione turned bright red.   
"Wow!" Shirley said, "I wish I had a house elf."   
With that thought there, the four children instantly became interested in the story again, but Hermione tried very hard to get the four kids off the topic.   
"So who won your Quidditch game?"   
"Mackenzie and Beryl," Celeste replied, "but what about the story?"   
"Yea! The story!" the other three chorused.   
"Well, Harry?" Tricia asked, "You gonna continue for these darling children?"   
"Of course!" He replied, "Well, Hermy and Dobby returned later that night with the needed information. 

* * *

  
  
"Master Harold Evans!" Hermy cried, upon entering the room he was in. Harold turned around and faced her with surprise. "Yes, Hermy?"   
"We have found that Snidgets eat the nectar of the rare Quiliadis flower."   
"O. And do you know how to get one of them?"   
"We got one for Ron. The Modesty Rabnott Snidget Reservation in Somerset has given us a plant to help protect our young Snidget friend."   
"O ok."   
  
Later that night, Ron was presented with the flower. He began to drink the nectar as greedily as Miranda was drinking her mother's milk.   
Harold started to make dinner when Hermy stopped him.   
"Have I displeased you, sir?"   
"No, why?"   
"Because you did not tell me to make your dinner, like I must do."   
"O. Well, go ahead, if you would like to."   
Harold watched in fascination as Hermy's face lit up and she began to make the family dinner.

While Miranda was being fed, Harold took Cassandra upstairs to get a bath. Dudley followed. After about fifteen minutes, Dobby brought Miranda up and took Cassandra down to her mother.   
Shortly after Miranda's bath was done, Petunia was brought up for her bath.   
This one was quit amusing. The baby teddy bear child only wanted to play. In the end, it appeared that Harold was wetter then Petunia. 

* * *

  
"Naughty Petunia!" Celeste cried out. The adults in the room burst out laughing.   
"What?"   
"Never mind, dear," Ron told her.   
"Later that night," Harry continued, "We were all sitting in the living room when Hermy came to get us." 

* * *

  
  
"Dinner is ready, Master."   
"Thank you, Hermy."   
Her face glowed with pleasure. "You are too nice to Hermy, sir."   
"One can never be too nice to you!"   
Hermy blushed.

Late that night, when everyone else was in bed, Hermy and Dobby sat downstairs.   
"Dobby likes Hermy. Does Hermy like Dobby?"   
Hermy looked at Dobby. "Yes, Hermy likes Dobby. Does Dobby want to be friends?"   
"Dobby wants to be close friends."   
Hermy gasped. "But Hermy can't be close friends with Dobby without her master's permission!"   
"Hermy's master will give Hermy permission, Dobby is sure!"   
  
The next morning, Hermy decided to ask her Master for permission to be close friends with Dobby.   
"Master?" Hermy asked Harold, trembling, "can Hermy be close friends with Dobby?"   
If Harold had known what that meant, he would have said no, but as it was, he didn't. "Sure, Hermy, why not?"   
"O thank you master!" Hermy exclaimed.   
After that, the day seemed to go by uneventfully, except for times when Hermy insisted on doing something that Harold was doing.   
But that night, things between the two house elves were not as uneventful as the day.

The two house elves sat down on a chair, leaning against each other's backs, each holding a knife.   
Dobby started and as he held his knife in the air he cried, "I promise to protect my close friend, Hermy, forever!" Then, he swung the knife down hard and chopped off his forefinger.   
He held it solemnly in the air as Hermy took her turn. "I promise to protect my close friend, Dobby, forever!" And then, she too, cut off her fore finger and held it solemnly in the air. The two house elves slowly stood up and turned around. The final step was at hand.   
They stared each other in the eye and slammed their chopped 

off fingers on each others hands where the finger had been chopped off.   
They squealed in pain as the 'new' fingers became merged to their hands with red thread of magical light connecting the fingers to their hands.   
After it was all over, the two of them sat quietly on the floor in each other's arms.   
"It is forever, Dobby is Hermy's close friend." Dobby said quietly.

* * *

"You cut off your finger, mommy?!" Beryl exclaimed, disgusted.

"Yes, I did," Hermione responded, blushing. She lifted her hand to prove it. Her forefinger was more green than the normal peachy color of the rest of her hand.

"Ewww," Celeste cried, "It's green!"

This only made Hermione blush even more.

* * *

The next two days were rather boring, Hermy and Dobby ran around, not letting anyone else do chores. The only exciting thing was that somehow, Ron laid an egg. Harold, scared that Ron would hurt the egg, took it and got an incubator for it after he saw Ron pecking at the egg with his beak.

But, Thursday became a day of surprise.

Although none of the candy spells were supposed to wear off for another four weeks and a day, Hermione and Ron's did.

Harold and Virginia were at the table, eating dinner and feeding Petunia, who was now able to eat some real food. Fred/George was sitting on his flower, watching TV in the living room; Dudley was flying thru things to be playful. The twins were asleep in their playpen.

Dobby and Hermy were sitting by the fireplace together and Ron was in his birdcage, drinking nectar from the plant when it happened.

Suddenly, something crashed to the floor and someone screamed. Harold jumped up and ran to the living room to find the bird cage on the floor and a nude Ron trying to get out of it, next to Hermione, who was still wearing the pillowcase, but the thing only covered her chest now, who was rubbing her head, which had hit the mantle when she became herself again. Dobby was sitting there, starring and shaking his head, "Hermy can't be Hermione, Hermy can't be Hermione," he repeated to himself again and again.

Hermione looked down at the poor house elf and said, "I'm sorry, Dobby."

Harold quickly found clothes for the two teens, while Fred/George flew over. "How'd you get the stupid spells to wear off so quickly!?"

"We didn't," Ron muttered, freeing himself from the birdcage. 

"O."

* * *

"What had happened was our spells malfunctioned," George told the listeners.

Everyone started laughing at the twins' indignant expressions.

Suddenly, Ron picked Hermione up.

"Aww, you'll ALWAYS be my little house elf," he told her, kissing her squarely on the lips. She kissed him back, in the midst of a fit of giggles.  

* * *

Later that night, Hermione and Ron began to pack because the next day they were going home.  Neither one would admit it, but they both enjoyed being someone and something else for the week, even though both were quite glad that the spells wore off earlier than they were supposed to. 

The next morning, they left via flew powder, after telling Harold that they would see him on September first. He really didn't know why, but he nodded his head.

Later that day, a letter from Hogwarts arrived, addressed to him.

"Dear Mr. Harold Evans, (or, under normal circumstances, Mr. Harry Potter)

You're seventh and final year of Hogwarts is at hand. Enclosed is a list of the text that you will be required to have this year.  Remember this is a very serious year, as your graduation is at the end of it.

The Hogwarts express leaves on the first of September.  

I am also very pleased to inform you that you are the Head Boy of Gryffindor this year, so enclosed you shall also find your badge.

Please meet the other Head Boys and Girls on the train ten minutes before it is scheduled to depart. Thank you.

Sincerely, 

Professor Dumbledore,

Headmaster

P.S. If you have not managed to return to your true self by August 30th, Please do send me an owl and I will fix your problem. Otherwise, enjoy your role as a father for the time being." 

* * *

Harry turned around. George had gotten up to answer the door.   
"Why, hello, Sara!!"   
"Hi George, dear! You're mother told me you were here."   
"Ah. We've been taking turns telling a story."   
"Oh?"   
"Yep. From the summer before I met you!"   
"O!"   
"Well, seeing as nothing unusual happens in our story for a while after he gets his letter, I think I will continue starting on July 20," Harry said. 

* * *

  
  
Harold stood, staring out the window where Virginia sat in the yard with the three girls and Dudley. He knew something wasn't right; HE wasn't right, and neither was anyone else in the house. But he couldn't figure out what was wrong with him and Virginia.   
Then, he remembered the letter he had received from the beginning of the school year.   
"It was addressed to Harry Potter and myself," he thought, "but it said that that WAS me."   
Harold shook his head, unable to fathom the riddle

That night, as Harold and Virginia were getting ready for bed, Harold decided to ask Virginia if things seemed wrong to her, too.

"Well, Petunia is half teddy bear, Fred and George have become one person and Dudley now flies through things. That is wrong. Other than that, I don't know dear. Don't worry, sleep it off."

Harold nodded his head then climbed into bed.

* * *

The next morning, Harold got out of bed and went outside for a walk. As he was walking, assorted things came to mind that made him think that something was wrong.


	7. DUMBLEDORE

CHAPTER 7:--_DUMBLEDORE_

Harry stopped and looked at all those listening to the story, then at his watch. Guys, I think we have to finish this story later. It's nearly midnight!"

"Yea, I guess so," Ron replied, disgruntled, "We have to get the kids to bed."

"Why doesn't everyone stay the night?" Hermione offered. 

A chorus of agreements circled the room. 

After about twenty minutes the group was sleeping in various places, all dreaming their own ending for the tale.

Yet somehow, the end of the story is not to be what any of them expect, nor is it to be when they expect.

* * *

Harold came back inside and began making breakfast. Soon, everyone was downstairs.  He served breakfast to all. After breakfast he went and sat by himself, thinking.

"Something's not right here!"

"What's not right here, Harry?"  

Harold turned quickly around, shocked, "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Well, you know who I am, but do you know who you are?"

"Of course I know who I am!" Harold replied indignantly.

"Do you?" Dumbledore looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Then what, Pray tell, is your real name?"

"Harold Evans."

"No. That was your Grandfather's name, on your mother's side."

Harold looked at the professor dumbfounded.

"What is your age?"

"Twenty-six," Harold almost asked this.

"No. You are sixteen."

Harold became quite confused by this comment. Was Dumbledore losing it?

Dumbledore looked at Harry's confused expression and shook his head. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Harry's frightened expression almost made Dumbledore start laughing, but years as a professor didn't go to waste for he could hold it in.

A few minutes later, Harold found himself in a deep sleep under the shade of a tree in the yard. During his little nap, he saw visions of himself…of Harry Potter.

First, he saw himself trying to find Sirius, then trying to chase after Sirius when he falls through the void; next he saw himself trying to free several people from the snares of mermen, then a beam of two clashing spells from himself and Voldemort with young Cedric on the ground. 

Third, he dreamt of Tom Riddle standing over dying Ginny Weasley and the sword of Godric Gryffindor was in his hands, covered in the blood of a Basilisk. Fourth he envisioned himself attempting to escape a hoard of dementors and discovering Snuffles.

Next, he remembered first meeting Hagrid and discovering what he was and learning about Quidditch. All thru these past visions floated faces. Faces of Ron and Hermione, of Dobby and Draco, Grabe and Goyle, of the professors, and Sirius, and Voldemort. Yet the most prominent face was his own.

Suddenly the dream launched into a pit of horrid memories, of the Dursleys and their mistreatment, of being stuck under the stairs in a cupboard, and always wearing hand-me-downs that didn't even pretend to fit. 

Finally, His dream showed him of his parents, of their cruel death and how he survived. But it backtracked to the few hidden memories he held in his heart of them. These parts of the dream were filled with laughter and joy, much like those at the beginning of his dream.

Suddenly the dream ended and Harry woke up. It was dark outside, and stars scattered across the heavens.

"Do you know who you are now?" Dumbledore, who had been sitting there the entire time, asked him.

Harry was shook his head, confused. "What do you mean, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled and pointed to Harry. "Look at yourself, Harry. Do you know who you are now?"

"I'm Harry. You know me," he replied, looking down, but then he gasped.

"What happened? What's going on?"

"Ah, good. You do remember yourself now! Now you must again remember who you are not, but who you have been all summer, so that when I help you revert to normal, the extra complications of the enchantment don't triple themselves!"

Harry followed Dumbledore into number 4 Privet Drive.

Dumbledore led the way in. Harry followed, speechless. When he saw Virginia, he was even more speechless. Then, one of the twins began to wail and Harry turned to face the infants with an ashen expression. 

* * *

  
  
"How come he didn't remember this time? He did before!"   
Harry shook his head. "That was different. I was completely reverted back to myself and then back into Harold. This time, only my memory had been converted to normal!"   
"O." 

* * *

  
  
Harry watched as Fred/George flew past him. Next, Petunia crawled in front of him, with Dudley trailing right behind.   
  
Plomp! Harry feinted...

* * *

Almost an hour later, Harry/Harold woke up. In his sleep, he had begun to remember what was going on.   
But the woman who was standing above him had no idea.   
"O, good. You're awake now Harold." She got up and called out the door. "Dumbledore! He's awake!"   
Within minutes, Dumbledore was in the room with Harry and Virginia.   
"Now, I presume, you remember the most recent events?" Dumbledore asked Harry.   
Harry nodded, ever so slowly, and paled at the thought.   
"What's going to happen?" Harry asked. 

* * *

  
  
"Yes, how does Dumbledore intend to fix this mess?"   
"You'll see, Aimee, you'll see." Harry replied.

"What do you mean, 'I'll see'???"   
"Just listen a minute, Aimee!" 

* * *

  
  
Harry got up and followed Dumbledore, who had walked out of the room. Virginia followed close behind.   
"Virginia, my dear, I think 'Harold' and I need to discuss something in private," Dumbledore told her.   
Although she looked a little perturbed, she nodded and went to the kitchen.   
After she had gone, the two men went into the living room and sat down.   
"I daresay, Mr. Potter, that you are in quite a mix-up right now."   
Harry could only nod in agreement.   
"Well, first of all, we must get you and the Dursleys back to normal. However, there is the problem of the two twins...both sets, really, your twins, and the Weasleys.   
We can't let the Weasleys cause this kind of havoc again, and your darling children have to be cared for. What do you propose?"   
Harry sat there in silence for a few minutes, "Well, the girls could come with me, I guess, if it's ok with you, but the Weasleys...they need to realize what they did...that they can't do that."   
"Well said. Although, two infants at the school? Might become a problem, Harry."

Harry didn't know what to suggest, so he looked up and said, "Maybe we should think on this. Unless you have any ideas?"

"Only one idea is in my head right now, Harry, and that is getting you and your family back to normal."__

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Well, much the way I am working with you. First, Talking. See what they remember of their true lives. Second, Dreaming, if necessary, to help them remember. Guiding them back to their real memories of their real selves. Most of the rest is up to you, and them. Desire to become normal again, and Time. The spells are set to wear off in five days, but the Fred and George Weasley still have not understood the part of their creations that makes desire a key factor."

"O. Well, what are we waiting for, then. You can talk to them over dinner."


	8. HERMY RETURNS

CHAPTER 8: -- _HERMY RETURNS_

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were at the Burrow. After telling Mrs. Weasley that they had a great time, the two teens went upstairs to unpack. Later that evening, they got their letters.

Just like with Harry's, their letters also had a private note from Dumbledore.

"…Ron, please be careful. Your brother's candies are all over and though you may be you again, their candy probably has not really worn off you completely. The Snidget has an instinct for sugar, so make sure you don't eat your brothers' sugar. It may be disastrous! Sincerely yours, Professor Dumbledore…"

But Hermione was a little more surprised then Ron. Her letter scared her a bit.

"…Hermione. Do you know what being a "close friend" means to a house elf? It is sort of like marriage, except without being mates. The two house elves become forever bonded. If one is hurt, the other one appears at his side almost immediately… without any prior knowledge…the magic of this relationship pulls them to each other, and the hurt elf draws healing magic from the other elf. Now, because you have shared this relationship with Dobby, you are subject to it's rewards. 

Also, because you have accepted this responsibility, know that the candy's spell will never truly wear off. You now have, permanently, the finger of a house elf. The finger Dobby has from you also is permanently a house elf finger. Due to the fact that it is now part of you, you will easily become Hermy again. This is much like the werewolf curse upon Professor Lupin. You can't remove it. You should be forewarned, however, that it will come and go in a cycle. You will have to make arrangements to study alone at times when the cycle is in during the school year, for as a house elf you won't be able to fight off the instinct that you shouldn't be in the classroom. Please remember this, and come speak with me after the opening feast. Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore…"

* * *

"Does that mean mommy can be a house elf again?" Shirley asked.

"Yep!" Ron smirked at his wife. Hermione gave him an evil glare.

"Daddy can be a Snidget again, too." She replied, ever so calmly.

Ron's smirk disappeared.

"Ooooo."

* * *

Later that week, on the same night as Harry and Dumbledore were discussing how they were going to fix things, proof of Hermione's relationship with Dobby as a "close friend" came about. 

Dobby was attempting to cook a meal for the people at 4 Privet Drive. However, he was unused to the muggle equipment. He put a foil-wrapped pound of ground beef into the microwave—without removing the foil. It no sooner had begun to cook and then suddenly, BOOM! The microwave exploded in Dobby's face. (He had just begun to peer intently into the microwave with curiosity.

Instantly, Hermy appeared next to him, while Dumbledore and Harry charged into the kitchen to find out what exploded. Back in the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was becoming ecstatic.

"Where did she go? She can't apparate yet! What happened?"

"She's probably at Harry's, Mum," Ron replied.

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because of Dumbledore's letter to her, and what happened last week. Come on, lets go over there."

The two Weasleys arrived in time to find Hermy and Dobby surrounded by a pale green light. "What is going on?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Dumbledore stopped her when she started to go towards Hermy and Dobby.

"Leave them be, Molly. She is healing him."

"Who is she?"

"Hermy, Mum, Hermione."

Molly gave her son such a bewildered look that he had trouble not laughing.

He looked at Dumbledore, and then turned around to find the Quiliadis plant, with a small egg still nestled in amongst its foliage. 

"I think this is something you should see, Mum," he said, pointing out the Snidget egg. As they looked at it, the egg began to shake and crack. Within two minutes, a tiny baby Snidget emerged. Dumbledore pushed Ron towards it.

"Let it see you. You're its parent." 

At this, Molly fainted. Ron looked at his mother and then at the baby bird. 

"He's a boy, Professor." Ron carefully took a leaf form the Quiliadis and squeezed some of the juice from its leaves in to the baby bird's beak. Then, he went and got some water to revive his mother. At about this time, Harry helped Hermy and Dobby up off the floor.

After a few minutes, Ron succeeded at reviving his mother. "Mum, there's been a lot going on at this house this summer. Maybe you should see Harry and the rest of this crazy crew together; which Hermione and I are part of, really. Dumbledore, here, is trying to help fix all of this."

Molly only nodded and subjected herself to be led to the living room. 

"First, Molly, you must realize that hardly anyone that has been staying in this house this summer is their normal selves," Dumbledore started. "Since I would like to begin solving this problem, I'll go get everyone together. However, be warned Molly, this might be a bit unexpected."

* * *

"What's Dumbledore up to, Harry?" Tricia wanted to know.

"He's working on what he and I were discussing. Reversing all the candy spells Fred and George had placed upon us with their candies."

"What about Molly?"

"Well, she's just had the shock of her life, so they are letting her watch Dumbledore begin the process of spell reversal on the entire crew."

"O."

* * *

About three hours later, all the present residents of 4 Privet drive had awaken and were getting ready for dinner. Each person was taking things differently. Dudley was sulking in a corner, Petunia was sitting in her high chair, glaring at any one who came near.

Hermy was sitting on the kitchen floor, still, with Dobby, and Ron was, well, once again a Snidget. No one knew when he turned back in to a snidget, but there he was, and he was feeding the baby snidget nectar from the Quiliadis flowers. 

Molly, Dumbledore, and Harry were all sitting in the living room with the Weasley twins flying about, pacing really, in front of them. 

"Well, boys, well, young man, well…whatever, you know what I mean; what do you have to say for yourself? Haven't I always told you that you shouldn't mess around with magic you don't understand? Haven't I kept constantly telling you to stop making such concoctions? WELL?" Molly started to screech at them.

"Calm down, Molly. Everything will be alright! Have no fear. I think your boys have learned their lesson." Dumbledore said quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, mum, we have!"

"Honest we have!"

the two heads of the fairy floating before her looked so forlorn that she couldn't help but want to give them a hug. Only problem was that they were so small that she couldn't and she sat down heavily, with tears streaming down her face.

"What am I going to do with you? O what am I ever going to do with you?" the fairy floated over to her and both Fred and George gave her a kiss on the check.

* * *

"How is everything going to be fixed?" 

"Well, Celeste, I really am not sure how it was fixed, but I can tell you the rest of it, as I understood it, alright?" 

"Ok!" The little girl's face was so filled with innocence that he could hardly believe she understood any of it. However, she saw him watching her and smiled, "What's next?"

Harry quickly resumed his tale….

* * *

Just then, Virginia came out and told them dinner was ready.

"Alright, then, we'll be there in a minute, Virginia," Harry said, without thinking about it. Virginia stopped in her tracks and turned around, glaring at the unfortunate man, "My name is not Virginia!" she said through gritted teeth, "It's Vernon."

With that said, she turned around and marched into the kitchen. Harry threw his arms into the air in exasperation, "Sorry!"

Everyone quickly gathered around the table while the two house elves set everything out. After everything was quiet again, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"I presume that all of you would like things to be reverted to normal, correct?" he paused to let the acknowledgements come forth and depart. "Then," he said, while reaching behind him and picking up a small silver bag, "you will each want one of these."

He handed the bag to Harold, who looked in.

"Surely you don' want us to eat more of the twin's candies?"

"Oh, but I do. Those candies there will fix everything."

Although hesitant, Harry reached into the bag and pulled out a piece and passed on the bag. The others followed suit.

After a brief silence and the bag was returned to Dumbledore, he shooed them all with his hands, "Well, eat them, and eat your dinners!"

After receiving some blank stares, he repeated, "well, come on, eat up!"


	9. DUMBLEDORE’S CANDY

CHAPTER 9: -- _DUMBLEDORE'S CANDY_

__

Almost everyone stared at their piece of candy for a few seconds, filled with distrust, but Dudley had no qualms against eating that piece of candy and his was quickly gone. Everyone else followed suit. Silence again filled the room, but everyone quickly discovered their hunger, so they began to eat. 

Shortly after dinner, if you were to have entered that kitchen, you would have found people sleeping everywhere; almost like a modernized scene from "Sleeping Beauty"©. Everyone was sleeping! Everyone, that is, except Molly and Dumbledore, the infant twins, Dobby, and the baby snidget.

"What's going to happen to them, Albus?" Molly asked him, while holding one of the twins in her lap with a bottle for the poor child.

Dumbledore, who was giving the other baby a bottle as well, looked up. "They'll slowly become themselves again, for the most part. Some of the changes will be permanent, regrettably, but hopefully they won't be bad things, like possibly Dudley still having wings. However, Hermione and Ron will more then likely be able to become the creatures they are now again, whether on purpose, like Ron did earlier without intending, or without warning, like what happened to Hermione even before that. It more than likely will be much the same for Dudley, as well…he won't be a werewolf…but he'll be able to become that dog again, although I don't think it'll be the more recent version."

"What of Fred and George? Will they be separated? What about these two? And their…well, uh, mother?"

"I only wish I knew. Sorry, Molly."

* * *

"What was the baby snidget's name, Daddy?" Beryl wanted to know.

Ron blushed, but before he could answer, Shirley interrupted.

"What happened next, Uncle Harry?"

Hermione noticed that Ron breathed a sigh of relief as Harry started up again.

* * *

Slowly, during the night, after even Dumbledore and Molly fell asleep, changes began to occur in those sleeping in the kitchen. 

The changes didn't seem to go in any particular order, however.  Dudley had lost all his fur before anything else, then his wings. Then he began to grow and reform into a boy.

For Harry, it was less ridiculous, but for a while he looked like a large, blonde Harry Potter! 

Vernon's changes were quite funny, too. First he regained all his weight, but was still a woman. Then he lost his feminine aspects; losing lady parts and regaining male parts last of all.

Fred and George were also a unique sight. They changed back to their normal selves rather quickly, but they were still connected. Yet, the slowly began to separate from each other. Gradually, two young men formed from the two headed being, yet for a long time each was missing an arm and a leg on opposite sides. But, those also, gradually returned.

Petunia was just as amusing. She quickly lost the teddy bear features and became once again the human baby; but as with everyone else, she slowly began to become herself again. First she grew in size, till she was a giant baby, Then she began to lose all the baby ness.

Ron and Hermy changed back the quickest. Ron became himself again in a little _poof!_ of light and Hermy just swiftly melted back into Hermione. 

Luckily for the people in the kitchen, Dumbledore woke up quite early and covered them with blankets, for all of them were nude. He quickly conjured clothes for each of them and laid them beside them.  

Because the candy spells that Dumbledore produced were spell-related, only a wake up charm would get them out of their slumbers. He walked quietly thru the sleeping bodies, looking for the ones who seemed fully reverted to normal. He time he found someone who was completely reverted, he levitated them and sent them to one of the bedrooms upstairs. Then, he cast the "**_enervate" _s**pell on them, to wake them up. After about ten or fifteen minutes, everyone was awake and in the kitchen, once again eating. Of course, it was a very strained and quiet breakfast. No one was too happy with the Weasley twins, and the Dursley's were disgusted that there were wizards in their home. Of course Petunia didn't know where the Evans twins came from yet, and Vernon hoped she never found out!

Later that day, after Dumbledore had separated several feuds, he sent everyone home. Everyone, that is, except the Weasleys and Hermione. Calling Harry, Vernon, Molly, Fred and George and Hermione into the living room, Dumbledore shooed a very disgruntled Petunia out to the dining room, where she couldn't hear them. Dudley was in his room, playing with his dead video games. The infant twins were brought to the uncomfortable meeting.

"Now, then," Dumbledore started, "Due to some unexplainable behavior, we have a pair of little dears here, and they need somewhere to live. What does everyone propose?"

"They are not staying here," Vernon said quite quickly.

"They can live with me at Grimwald place," Harry said.

"That's a good idea, dear, except you have no rights to living there for another year. You can't move in until after graduation," Molly pointed out, sensibly.

"Maybe they can stay with me?" Hermione offered.

"No, dear, What about your parents?"

"O, yea.."

"Then,  I guess they're coming with me."

"But!" Fred and George said in unison.

"No BUTS about it. If not for you're immaturity, there wouldn't be any problems to discus."

Molly glared into their eyes and they quickly stepped back.

"Next, then, since that's settled," Dumbledore said, "what about Beryl?"

* * *

"Is that me, Daddy?" Beryl interrupted.

Ron blushed quite red, as he nodded.

"WOW!" Beryl exclaimed, "I'm a snidget!"

"Yes, you are."

"Wow…"

* * *

"He'll live with me, of course!" 

"O?" Molly asked, "At the school?"

"Why not?" Ron asked.

In the end, however, the baby snidget was to stay in his mother's care for the year. Then, when they graduated, Ron would get his son back into his care.

No one expected the baby bird to materialize into a baby boy while they were standing there, but he did.

Shortly, thereafter, Harry went with the Weaslys and Hermione to the Burrow, Where they were going to stay for the next three days before school started.

* * *

"Is that the end, Uncle Harry?" Mackenzie asked.

"I'm afraid so," was Garry's response, "but maybe later I'll tell you what the next story was, what happened after that."

"Ok!" her face lit up with a smile.

"But now it is bed time, Children!" Hermione called out."

A chorus of "Nooo"s penetrated the room, but she wouldn't give in. with in minutes only the adults were in the room.

"Well, I gues it's time for us to hit the sack, to," Aimee stated, quietly.

"Wait, Aimee. I-" Harry stopped mid sentence.

"Yes?"

"Well, now you know my secrets, the darkest of them all, but I hope you still care for me." 

Aimee looked at his blushing figure, head bent down, shoulders hunched.

"Of course I do, she said without a moment's hesitation."

"Really?" Harry's expression was incredulous.

"Honestly," came the reply.

"Well, then, uhm," he said, with an air of nervousness about him, "I want you to know that, Well, I love you with all my heart," he said quickly, grabbing her hand, as though he had to say his piece before his nerve fell, "and I would love to show you the depth of my love, If-"

His nerve faltered again  as he reached into his pocket.

Harry looked around the room at everyone watching him, but turned his face back to Aimee, who was showing him an expression of bewilderment.

Revealing the contents of his hand, he asked, "Will you marry me?" In his hand was and intricately carved ring, cut from a precious blue stone, set with a diamond, and decorated with silver in the engravings.

Aimee face turned into a radiant smile as she leaped into his arms, "Of course I will, I love you too!"

Everyone in the room applauded as they kissed, bonding their promises to each other, forever.


End file.
